BLAH
by NiceInMyNikeys
Summary: YARG!


"Hurry, Summer. How long does it take to get ready for a _**train, **_you weren't so bothered when you were Hermione, huh?"  
>"Draco, they're your friends. I'm meeting them for the first time. Do you expect me to-"<br>"Summer, you always look beuatiful! Hurry up!" Draco shouted. I opened my door.  
>"So, what do you think?" I said in a gloomy voice.<br>"Beautiful, Summer. Wow! You do like to make a good impression. Everyone will be after you!"  
>"Come on then, or we really will be late" I grabbed my new cat, Tabby and my trunk.<p>

I climbed onto the train after Draco, and stopped to talk to Ron and Harry.  
>"Hi! It's you. Ron and Harry"<br>"Yeah, hi" Harry replied.  
>"Any luck with finding your friend?" I asked inocently.<br>"No" said Ron.  
>"Oh, that's a shame. I would have liked to meet her" <em>'Haha! I would <strong>love<strong> to meet myself.'  
><em>"You would have liked her" said Ron.  
>"Summer" Draco hissed.<br>"Oh, see you later, then" I said.  
>"Bye" said Ron.<br>"Bye" said Harry.

"Couldn't help myself" I said to Draco. He raised one eyebrow.  
>"Come on, then" He grinned, took my hand and led me to a cabin.<br>I looked around. Black leather seats, nice. He had his name carved on one of the cupboards and on the seats. I grinned. _'Maybe one day it will say; "Draco loves Summer'.  
><em>"Oi, Draco. Who's that?" Asked someone who's name I didn't know.  
>"Summer Ruby" Draco answered.<br>"So is she a friend or what" asked one winking "If she's just a mate I wouldn't mind-"  
>"She's my girlfriend, Seth!"<br>'Seth' looked at me, as if for a confirmation. I nodded.  
>"Not seen her before" said the one who's name I don't know.<br>"She's new" Draco grinned.

"Hello?" said Pansy's voice, we heard her inside the cabin.  
>"Have you seen Draco?" She asked someone.<br>"Erm... No" They replied.  
>"Oh crap" said Draco and everyone ducked down. The boys pulled me down too.<br>"Oh, fine. I'll sit with Rosie! Where is she?"  
>"Cabin 15" answered the person again. She walked off to Cabin 13, without a thank you for the poor person that seemed to be Crabbe. The door slid open.<br>"I'm _**always**_ glad to get away from her! Anyone seen Goyle, can't find him anywhere!" Crabbe asked.  
>"Nahh, not seen him anywhere" Draco answered.<br>"How come, we always sit in the same cabin and she never finds us?" Asked Crabbe.  
>"She's as thick as Goyle" Answered Draco. Crabbe sat down.<br>"So, who's she?" Asked Crabbe. Nobody answered, they all stared at me.  
>"I'm Seth!" Said Seth grabbing my hand and shaking it hard. He had a tanned look to his skin with brown hair.<br>"I'm Crabbe" Crabbe smiled at me. He's tall with dark hair.  
>"I'm Didz" He smiled at me. He had blue eyes, piercing blue, he seemed a little dodgey. Crabbe looked at Draco.<br>"She knows me" Draco said.  
>"What about you, Summer. You're a bit quiet" Didz grinned. <em>'Ugh, he's freaky.'<br>_"Well, I'm Summer. Erm...I dunno. What else is there to say?" I asked and all the boys laughed.  
>"Well there's why you're in our cabin. How come you're here late and all sorts, you know?" Said Crabbe.<br>"Erm... well, I think I'll be in Slytherin and I came here late because...I don't know. I, like, don't know my mother and father properly. They sort of went missing and the Malfoys took me in" I answered_. 'Lies, lies, lies. How good am I getting at them? I hope I look convincing.'  
><em>"So you're adopted?" Seth asked.  
>"No, I just live in the same house" I said.<br>"Oh, wicked, Draco. You get to live in the same house as your girlfriend!" Seth said "It's a shame she's taken" He winked at me.  
>"Nahh, it's not, for me" Draco grinned.<p>

They spoke the same talk all the way to Hogwarts. It was more fun than the usual doom, doom, doom, end of world type talk I was used to. It seemed most of the boys, like Harry, found Hogwarts to be a vaccation compared to home. They were okay. Harry was wrong, Ron was wrong, they were _**nice**_. I hadn't done anything wrong but I felt like I'd betrayed Harry and Ron, I couldn't become friends with them.

We talked for a little longer. Until the boys all looked at Draco grinning.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Nothing!"<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Don't say you're doing nothing, when I can see you're doing something!"<br>"You're nuts, Summer, but I like it" said Seth.  
>"Really?" <em>'Harry and Ron never do this. What does it mean?'<br>_"What are you up to?"  
>A low chant started.<br>"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"  
>"They won't shut up until we do" Draco warned me.<br>"Come on then!"  
><em>'Ugh! You show off when you kiss in public! This is horrid!'<br>_"Shut up, now, you're getting annoying!"  
>"Just testing how far I can push you!" Said Seth.<br>"Welcome to the gang!" Said Didz.  
>...And it felt like he meant it.<p>

The train journey had almost finished.  
>"Summer, before we get off we need to do something" Draco told me.<br>"Okay then" I said.  
>"Crabbe, Seth, Didz" Draco goodbyed the boys as they got off.<br>"What do we need to do?" I asked. Draco took a sharp knife out of his pocket. _'Oh gosh, why does this feel bad?' _He digged it into the leather seats, slowly I saw it. _'Draco + Summer. He's so sweet, aww.'  
><em>"Drake..." _'What if Dad made him do something dangerous? I couldn't stand it!'_  
>"Yeah?"<br>"It doesn't matter..."

We left the train hand in hand.


End file.
